deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Rifles
__NOWYSIWYG__ Rifles A Sniper's Guide to Rifles Rifles are used as primary weapons and are effective in most builds due to their high accuracy and larger capacity to firing rate ratios which allows them to be effective with even low accuracy and reloading. All rifles have "high critical chance" with the only exceptions being the 577 Rex, Corpse Piercer and Ironsight 33F, which have "very high critical chance". There are two kinds of Rifles: Close Quarters Combat Rifles and Long Range Rifles: *LR (Long Range) Rifles are characterized by their "very high accuracy" and high damage per shot, but slightly slower firing rates which is handy early on for getting the most bang for your buck. *CQC (Close Quarters Combat) Rifles are characterized by rifles with only "high accuracy" and lower damage per shot, but slightly faster firing rates thus better crowd control which is handy end game. *Hence, even starting rifles are extremely powerful. The only 'downside' is the ammo required (for lower leveled players), which is rifle ammo. However it is possible to gain a lot of ammo by just conserving it (using it against bloats and mothers or to snipe sirens). Requirements Rifles have no strength requirement. The first rifle available, the Beretta RX4, requires 10 proficiency points to use. The Farmer class also starts out with a Mini-14, along with 80 rounds. High critical (80+) is recommended. Accuracy is not very important with rifles, since rifles are already fairly accurate weapons. There is no need for reloading unless you want to kill a boss faster (a Hawk OP96 against a boss takes some time but a Hawk OP96 with 100 reloading takes much less time than with 25 reloading, for example). Rifle ammo is costly , but it can be looted from the Inner City and that amount is sufficient as rifles are very powerful and require the least amount of shots to kill a zombie, unless one person is in the habit of using only rifles. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Run Rifles are ideal for scouting and looting runs in the Inner City, due to their low-aggro nature. Some general tips: * With the correct angle ( angle increases/decreases your accuracy ) , you can hit distant zombies with relative consistency. Try to snipe them before they get close. * Stay in the open. Rifles are not the best weapon to use in close quarters, and you need maneuverability. However, if your critical is high, you don't need to worry about this issue as much, provided your rifle is fast enough. * Be ammo conscious. With a slow reload time (unless one has quick reloading) and often only a handful of rounds per magazine, learning to reload whenever you get a quiet moment is important. One trick is to hit "R" just before you transition to another screen, as this results in instantaneous reload once you reach the next block. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Rifles are good choices to use when the player encounters an high aggro situations, but intends to have low aggro. Rifles are classified as silent weaponry, and only attract on-screen aggro with 8+ shots . One must be wary about the amount of ammunition left in the rifle, and take measures to avoid being too vulnerable while reloading. It is advisable to bring a machine gun or a powerful chainsaw along, for use when the player gets cornered. * Find a survivor with a good melee weapon and stick with them. They'll fight off the zombies that get close while you snipe the distant but approaching ones. * Never stop moving. Stay in clear, open areas, and try to keep large objects between you and the infected. * Again, when you get a chance, reload. Getting rushed by a sudden swarm when you're down to three rounds is not fun. Advantages and Disadvantages in PvP Advantages * Even starting rifles are very powerful. * Against melee users , rifle users are at a advantage. * Rifles have high accuracy meaning there is no need to put points in increasing accuracy. * Most rifles have high ammo capacity. Disadvantages * Rifles require a 112 critical hit; Gauss Rifle, 577 Rex, Corpse Piercer, Ironsight 33F are the only exceptions. * They have smaller ammo boxes compared to pistols (600 per box compared to pistols having 800 per box). * Melee users move around a lot, meaning rifle users might miss. * Most rifles, excluding Carbines, Rebellion, SIC 550, Dragon SVD, VSS Vintorez and Dusk Carbine, have slower firing speeds than pistols. * Almost all rifles (except Carbines such as SIC 550 and VSS Vintorez) fire only one shot per second, meaning they do less damage per second but more damage per hit. List of Rifles The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. Some unique rifles are not available in this article. Instead, they are listed in the Special Gear article. Category:Weapons